Heaven As He Wished It
by CucumberSalad
Summary: Matt and Elena can't be friends, no matter how much the latter wanted it. He hated her and he wanted her to know that. The only thing he needed anymore was to see Bonnie again in a heaven, as he wished it to be. Two part story.
1. Part 1

"_Well, it seems to me the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Lick a switch has been flicked somewhere and the person who was just a friend is...suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with_." - Gillian Anderson

* * *

Matt was in his late fifties, strands of grey in his hair, visible lines penetrating the skin surrounding his eyes, when he thought of Elena without first thinking about how she took the one thing away from him he never wanted to lose. She was probably with Stefan again, forever wondering if she had chosen the right brother. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be as beautiful as the day she broke his heart.

He had been convinced that Elena was going to be the girl he would marry, have kids with, and grow old with all in one lifetime. Now, she had multiple lifetimes to find new loves to replace him.

He wasn't even sure if she would end up with a Salvatore. Perhaps that was still the part of his brain that refused to accept that he was nothing.

But he _was_ something.

Bonnie had loved him more than anyone else, even more so than his own mother. As often as he could, however, he tried not to think about her, at least while their kids had remained in the home they bought together. He thought of her daily now that they were living in their own homes.

Matt and Bonnie's house had so many photos that at first he didn't enjoy having around as a constant reminder. Now, he couldn't imagine walking into his house without first seeing the photo of them and their two sons dressed as a family of cats.

He loved seeing her cat pose, fingers arched menacingly and face scrunched up.

He distinctly remembered her saying _meow_ instead of 'cheese', rebelling against her dad's orders even in her forties.

Maybe that's why he had loved her so much, still to this day. She made him feel like a child in his maturest of moments. She was fun, much more so than he ever remembered Elena being.

Bonnie was a family girl, who put her needs below anyone else's. Elena always asked for Bonnie's help, even until the day she died.

Elena was the reason she died.

And now he was back to thinking of her only in anger. He would never forgive her and he wanted her to know that.

She _did_ know. He sent a big hint by ignoring her phone calls and then changing his number.

But now she wouldn't leave. She stood outside his door, knocking profusely.

"Stop," he mumbled, knowing fully well she could hear him.

She refused.

"Matt, let me in."

"You want my forgiveness," he said louder, still remaining firmly in place on the leather couch that rested just meters away from the entrance. "You're not as selfless as you pretend to be."

The knocking stopped.

"You say you want me to forgive you so that we can be friends again. But why do you think that _I_ want to be friends with _you_ again? Why would I want you in my life? So you can get me killed me, too?" His face was hard, fists clenched. "We will never see or hear each other after today, understood? Leave."

Matt had never held any power over supernatural creatures. But when it came to Elena, he had the power to break her into a million pieces, maybe more, with just his words.

He didn't care.

He once had but that was while Bonnie lived and breathed. Now she rested beside her grandmother's grave.

He would see her again, he knew. Just not right now. He had to live for his kids and then when old age finally killed his heart, he would be on the other side, hopefully.

And Bonnie would be with him once again where Elena wouldn't be able to touch them; heaven as he imagined it to be.


	2. Part 2

_"This is the place for the supernatural."_

Once again, being human left Matt out of things. He was pissed off at first, irrationally hating his living-and-breathing status. At first, he wasn't even sure whether the dream he had about Bonnie was real or not. She explained the Other Side so vividly and, also, let him in on the fact that he wouldn't be able to be there with her.

If there was a chance that he wouldn't make it to Bonnie then he wouldn't risk a misstep.

Matt refused to ask Elena to help him, not that he could have if he wanted to because he had no idea where she was. She had stayed away from him like he told her to; that would have been troublesome if he hadn't remained friends with Tyler and Caroline.

Caroline was a vampire, _supernatural_. She could make Matt supernatural just for a little while.

His children knew he was slowly dying anyway. He had four days left at most at the age of eighty-two thanks to prostate cancer - something that still, to this day, had mortality rates. Caroline could have healed him, she said. She could have given him about fifteen more years of living. He could spend more time with his grand-children.

Or he could stay a vampire.

Matt laughed weakly as Caroline held his dry fingers. "Living eternity as an old man...isn't what I want."

Caroline frowned then. "You would only look old. You'd be almost as strong as me..." She swallowed, completely unprepared to let go of the man she had known for most of her existence. "You could _stay_, Matt."

Matt looked at Tyler, who looked equally displeased, yet, who also had a hint of understanding in his dark eyes.

Tyler placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder, a simple gesture that caused her more grief than comfort. She closed her eyes, water beginning to form at her lashes. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

Matt squeezed her hand. "I love you, too, Care."

* * *

Matt had been laying in his coffin for almost thirteen hours before Caroline and Tyler went into the cemetery to kill him. For obvious reasons, they couldn't stake him in the hospital. How could that be explained?

Tyler suggested compelling everyone but Matt refused. He had been compelled so many times that he wouldn't wish it on anyone else, especially his kids.

Yet, regardless of how moral Matt would have liked to think he was, he knew that completing the transition into a vampire required drinking human blood. He hadn't liked the idea one bit.

He blamed his old age.

_Old people_, he remembered thinking almost sixty years ago, _are stubborn. _And now that he was in his early eighties, he knew the truth of his words.

"Here," Tyler said, handing him a blood bag.

Matt looked at it thankfully. He had forgotten that vampires didn't always have to drink straight from the vein.

He blamed his old age for that one as well.

Caroline and Tyler watched him carefully as he placed the tube to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before sucking in the crimson liquid.

Everything in him ignited as soon as the blood touched his tongue. His heartbeat increased and, though he couldn't see it himself, he knew that his eyes would morph into something disturbing.

At once, everything became brighter. He could hear the conversations of birds that he hadn't been aware of before. He heard his friend's heart beats, loud, strong, just like his. For a moment, he became a monster.

He left the bag dry without remorse, thirst not yet quenched.

"I need more," he said, demanding. He looked at them, eyes not the familiar blue they once were.

Caroline shook her head. "We don't have anymore."

"You _have _more."

She looked at him sympathetically.

He growled, animalistic. "Then I'll have to get it myself."

Tyler forced him to the ground before he could escape. "You're not getting more, Matt," he said, eyes full of sorrow. He wanted Matt to stay as much as Caroline did, if not more. Matt was his best friend. He didn't want to lose him but...

"You made me promise to kill you when the time came. No matter what."

Caroline watched, horrified. It didn't matter how much she wanted to be okay with this. She just _couldn't_ accept it.

She looked away before the stake entered Matt's chest.

She refused to look at him die; she _couldn't_.

Bonnie, however, couldn't take her eyes off the man.

* * *

Bonnie watched Matt as he woke up in the same place he died. She saw his eyes just as blue as she remembered them to be, not the dark state they were in just minutes ago.

"Matt," she whispered, going to his side. She caressed his face, her tear drops hitting his cheek; even knowing that he was going to join her, the sight of Matt dying made her cry instantaneously.

He blinked a couple times before remembering that he was dead, truly dead.

And Bonnie was here.

His quiet heart almost exploded.

Maintaining the vampire speed he had gained only a minute before death, he hugged her. She was caught off guard by the suddenness of it, just as soon getting over it. Her hands found the middle of his back.

In appearance, they were forty years apart in age.

In their minds, they were just Bonnie and Matt, two people beyond love, itself.

"I love you," he said suddenly, clenching a fistful of her dark hair in his hand.

Her throat was tight as she tried to speak.

She swallowed, breathing in deeply.

"I love you, too."

Heaven as he wished it: spending forever with Bonnie Bennett.


End file.
